Dark Reflections-Chapter 22
'Dark Reflections-Chapter 23 ' Fighting was everywhere. Campers versus Nyx's Demigod children. But my fight was against, the night itself, Nyx. I dodged her over-head swipe and thrusted my spear into her shoulder. There was a horrible hissing sound as my spear and her flesh connected, like hot metal being cooled by putting it into water. She stepped back, holding her shoulder. I realised that my spear was actually doing some damage, my earlier sword stab and also Dellilah's arrow did nothing, but since my spear was made of light, it burned her. I suddently had the feeling that I had a chance to win this now. The wound on her shoulder healed itself, but golden Ichor now stained her black dress. Then, she raised her nails and slashed at me, I raised my shield to block it. Sparks flew as darkness and light connected. Fighting her, I realised something, as powerful as she is, when it came to hand-to-hand combat, she didn't do so well. Her strikes were predictable and easy to block and dodge. "Enough!" She said, as a brought my spear across her chest. She summoned a wall of darkness, that slammed into me, knocking me back. I took a step back to balance myself. Then she charged another bolt of darkness in her hand and her hand hovered infront of my face. I ducked as the bolt flew over me, then I thrusted my spear straight up. And heard a scream that pierced through the sounds of battle. I looked up and saw that I had stabbed Nyx in the chest, and the spear had gone through her chest and out the back of her neck. I stepped back. She grabbed the spear with her hands, she screamed again, as touching the spear burned her hands. Finally she managed to pull it out. She was a bloody mess, her hands were raw and bleeding, and her dress were stained with golden blood. I continued stepping backwards and bumped into someone. I turned around to see Raven, one of Nyx's children, standing over me. "You dare to hurt mother?!" He raised his battle-axe and swung it at me, I had to jump back to dodge it. "Know your place!" He swung he axe wildly, not caring what he hit, as long as he hit something. However, fighting big strong brutes like him, were kind of my specialty. He lifted his axe over his head, bring it down with all his might. I jumped back, placed my foot over the handle of his axe, making sure he couldn't lift it again. Then kicked him in the chest, he stumbled backward. I picked up his axe and swung it at him, it impaled him straight in the chest. I looked in horror at what I had done. What I had done was something of pure instinct, I've done it several times on giants and cyclops....But Raven wasn't a monster was he? Blood trickled from his wound. He coughed out blood. "You killed me." He said grinning. "How does it feel? You'll be doing it plenty of times in the coming years, trust me." Then he fell over, eyes rolled at the back of his head. He was dead. "You!" Lucian exclaimed. "You killed him!" He raised his staff and charged at me. But Nyx stopped him. "None of that. He is already broken, he won't be of any threat anymore." She was right. I had killed someone. Killing monsters was one thing, they always disintegrated leaving nothing behind except dust. But killing a person, their body stayed there, lifeless, a reminder that you were the one that decided his fate. I got into a squating position and covered my head with my hands. "No...I couldn't have killed him...I didn't want to..I'm-I'm sorry." I felt like a helpless child, useless and vulnerable. Nyx walked up to me. "There, there." She said. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Its only natural. Everybody dies right?" Then she grabbed my arm. I didn't fight back, I was under to much trauma to fight back. Then she put her nails on to my skin and began drawing. Her touch burned like hellfire. Black ink appeared everywhere she touched. Slowly, I saw the mark being drawn on it. Two cresent moons, tips touching. When she finished the mark, she let go. Immediately, pain shot up my arm. Then it burst into flames, I panicked. It took me a while to realise that the flames were black and they didn't really burn me. They burned slowly and it was cold at the same time. It burned the same way frostbite did. Then as fast as it appeared it disapeared. I doubled over. I vomited something thick and red. Blood. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Then it suddently stopped. I felt stronger, faster and my sight clearer. The mark, it was having a different effect on me. For Dellilah it made her weak. For me it made me stronger...Why? Suddently I remember Arkane's words. ''it(The mark) makes them(Nyx's children) stronger, immortal. But it also fills them with bloodlust, they live to kill. '' "No. Poseidon's my godly parent... Your not...." I looked at Nyx in horror. "A child of Poseidon you say?" She said amused. "Has a green trident ever appeared over your head? Has Poseidon ever officially claimed you as his son?" A sense of realisation hit me. Poseidon had called me his son, but he never actually claimed me before. Then memories filled my head, Me drowning, the name Christopher, a dark tan skinned man looking over and smiling. Those were my memories... My name was really.... "Christopher. My name is really Christopher isn't it?" I looked at Lucian. He grinned, "You were always a slow one brother. Now Mother, I believe you have something you have to do." "Yes." Nyx waved her hand. The image proving me to be the son of Nyx appeared over my head. Nyx and her Children bowed. "Lo and Behold!" Lucian said in perfect mockery of Chiron's voice. "Christopher Fauns, Son of Nyx, Mistress of the night, First from Chaos and Goddess of the Night!" Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_23|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 10:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page